


Two to Tango

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt "advantage".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to Tango

Wufei had the advantage of body weight and years of martial arts training so he knew he could take Relena if he wanted to. All he would have to do would be to capture her wrists, then roll their bodies over. In that position she'd pinned and helpless beneath him. But in truth he liked it when she straddled him, taking the role of the aggressor. He'd never seen the appeal of bedding a woman who was passive or didn't respond. If it was a matter of simply satisfying a physical need then he would just as soon take care of it himself with the same ruthless efficiency he used for report writing or mission planning. Sex with a partner was something else, meant to be savored and enjoyed to the fullest. It was a battle and a dance rolled into one, each person drawing inspiration from the other. There was an implicit challenge, a quest to render the other senseless with pleasure.

Wufei knew her weaknesses, the way his lips on her breasts made her moan, eyes closing as her lips parted. How when he touched her between her legs, skilled fingers rubbing and stroking, she would push against them, her body begging for more. She knew all his buttons too and exploited them ruthlessly. His neck bore the signs of her teeth on his skin and his back was striped with pink from the imprint of her impeccably manicured nails. The feel of her mouth on his cock, taking him down as she leaned forward, breasts rubbing against him, was enough to push him to the brink with embarrassing speed. His biggest weakness though was this, when she straddled him, taking control and riding him with slow measured movements of her hips.

Buried deep in the heat that was Relena, his wife and his love, was the culmination. The apex moment when they shifted, morphing from combat to cooperation. Merging and blending until the two of them became one. Pleasure was gained from pleasure given, multiplying and increasing as it grew from simple arousal to overwhelming need. They were reduced from intelligent articulate people to incoherent creatures, capable of only the most guttural carnal sounds.

The last moments right before he exploded inside of her were as close to nirvana as he expected to achieve in this lifetime. There was a part of Wufei that held on as long as he could, fighting to cling to that moment of anticipation a little longer. Then Relena would tighten around him or move in such a way to break his control and it would be too much. The waves of pleasure would crash around him pushing him to orgasm and beyond. His world would shatter and be rebuilt anew in time with hers.

Wufei considered himself a completely non-sentimental man, living his life by the dictates of logic and intellect, yet lying there with her, both of them sated and lazy, he felt the fullness of his life. There would be no love sonnets or words of undying devotion; those were unnecessary and would never completely express the depth of his feelings. Instead, when t they spoke, it would be of politics, literature and the lives of their friends. Things that were tangible and relevant to their lives, bringing with them the reminder that in Relena, Wufei had found the one thing he required of a life mate, someone who was capable of matching him and being his equal.


End file.
